Początek... końca!
W Poprzednim Odcinku. Zawodnicy obrażeni milczeli w swoim obozie. Joshua próbował jakoś nawiązać sojusz z Jocelyn, ale to nie wyszło i został uznany za zboczeńca. T'Ji pokazała swoją prawdziwą twarz ranią przy tym Juhani w zadaniu jak i przed zadaniem. Zadanie były typowo związane z wodą. Podzieleni zawodnicy musieli walczyć i ku zdziwieniu chłopaków panie wygrały immunitet, a panowie wzięli udział w dogrywce, po której Joshua opuścił wyspę. W grze pozostało 5 odmiennych charakterów, ale pozostaje jedno ważne pytanie. Kto to wygra?! '' Dzień 35, Obóz 300px ''W obozie zostali jedynie chłopacy, gdy dziewczyny pławiły się w luksusach willi. Przybici siedzieli przy ognisku ogrzewając się. Był to strasznie zimny dzień. Nathaniel: '''Dlaczego ja musiałem walczyć przeciwko Jocelyn? Gdyby nie to byłbym teraz w willi! A tak? Muszę siedzieć z tobą. -,- '''Juhani: '''Mnie też to nie pasuje, paniczu. Musimy się znosić, aż do końca zadania. '''Nathaniel: '''A później jedno z nas na pewno odpadnie. '''Juhani: '''Co masz na myśli mówiąc jedno z nas? '''Nathaniel: '''Pomyśl? Dziewczyny same w willi co innego mogą tam robić? Pewnie T'Ji je przekabaca lub Risky. '''Juhani: '''One się nie znoszą. Na co ty liczysz? '''Nathaniel: Ale Jocelyn może ich pogodzić. Nie znasz jej. Juhani: '''Wątpię. One są tka zapatrzone w rywalizację między sobą, że nie będą nawet próbowały pomyśleć o połączeniu swoich sił. '''Nathaniel: Ja jednak wolę zachować ostrożność. Juhani: Chyba nie sądzisz, że Jocelyn jest na tyle sprytna i nas... Spojrzał na niego. Juhani: Ale ty chyba nie... Tamten krzywo w jego stronę. Juhani: '''Nie... '''Nathaniel: '''Uwierz mi, że tak! '''Juhani: Zostawmy to lepiej na później. Wszedł do swojego szałasu. Nathaniel: Jedno z nas odpadnie to fakt, ale na pewno nie będę to ja! Wszedł do swojego szałasu. Wyspa Pîyesîs, Willa 300px Dziewczyny relaksowały się willi. Obecnie przesiadywały w jacuzzi, gdy nagle z wody wyskoczyła Jocelyn cała w pianie i... Jocelyn: '''Załóżmy sojusz. Hihi. <3 '''Risky: Że sojusz z nią? Odpada! Wolałabym już zjeść buty Beth niż współpracować z tym czymś! T'Ji: Ja to słyszę kretynko. Risky: No i dobrze. Ochlapała ją wodą. T'Ji: 'Ogar! ''Chciała już jej przywalić, ale Jocelyn wtrąciła się do kłótni. '''Jocelyn: Czemu zachowujecie się jak domestos? ;< Risky: '''Jak to do kibli? Fuu! Jakie ty masz porównanie, blondyno! '''T'Ji: A może ona ma rację? Risky: '''Zgadzasz się z nią? :O '''T'Ji: Tak. No bo popatrz. Po co nam chłopacy skoro same możemy sobie tutaj poradzić, a potem skopać sobie tyłki w finale. Risky: 'Pomysł z kopaniem tyłków w finale mi odpowiada. '''T'Ji: '''Sztama? ''Wystawiła jej rękę na sztamę. '''Risky: Aż do finału! A potem czeka cię pewna śmierć! T'Ji: 'Heheszky. ''Przybiła sztamę. '''Jocelyn: '''Jej! <3 Kucyki, tęcza, Beth! <3 '''T'Ji: '''Aha? '''Risky: '''Och. Z nią naprawdę jest coś nie tak. '''T'Ji: Ale jest głupia i na pewno nas nie pokona. Risky: 'Co racja to racja. ''Przybiła żółwika z T'Ji. '''Jocelyn: '''Pobawimy się w dom? '''T'Ji i Risky: Nie. Jocelyn: ;<<< Wyszła z jacuzzi. Wyspa Pîyesîs, Polana 300px Zawodnicy zostali zwołani na polanę jednak nikogo na niej nie było. Juhani: '''Znowu oszukanie? Nudne... '''Risky: Jak całe twoje życie i pobyt tu? Juhani: 'Jasne... ''Przewrócił oczyma i oparł się o drzewo. '''Nathaniel: Jocelyn... Ta odwróciła od niego wzrok, gdy ten do niej podszedł. Nathaniel: Masz prawo być na mnie zła, ale ja ciebie kocham dalej. Jocelyn: '''Pff. '''Nathaniel: Nie chciałbym ciebie stracić, a Casey stała na drodze między nami. Jocelyn: '-,- '''Nathaniel: '''Przepraszam cię. ''Pocałował ją w usta, a ta odwzajemniała pocałunek. '''Nathaniel: '''Już się nie gniewasz? '''Jocelyn: '''Nie! ''Rzuciła mu się w ramiona. W tym oto momencie przyszedł Charles. '' '''Charles McWerth: Pora na zadanie! T'Ji: Wiemy. Charles McWerth: '''Ja wiem, że wiecie, ale oni nie wiedzą, że ja wiem o czym ty wiesz, że oni nie wiedzą. '''Risky: Debil. T'Ji: '''Nom. '''Charles McWerth: '''Pobawicie się w chowanego! '''Juhani: To już nie ma żadnych innych zadań dla nas? Charles McWerth: Ale to jest zadanie, ale wy o tym nie wiecie. Juhani: '''Okej. Przeraża mnie twój tok myślenia. '''Charles McWerth: Okej. Macie 20 minut na schowanie się, a potem będę was szukał. Kogo zestrzelę odpada z zadania. Start! Rozbiegli się. Wyspa Pîyesîs, Las 300px Zawodnicy postanowili ukryć się w lesie (gdzie indziej, by mogli skoro prawie cała wyspa składa się z jednego gęstego lasu? please). Jaskinia Do jaskini wszedł Juhani. Na jego nieszczęście znajdował się tam misiek, który słodko sobie drzemał. Chyba. Juhani: 'Przynajmniej ochronę mam zapewnioną! Hahah! ''Jego śmiech obudził misia. 'Juhani: 'Świetnie! I co jeszcze?! Misiek rzucił się na niego, a ten zrobił unik. '''Juhani: Nie mam czasu na walki z misiami! Miś: '''Ja nie miś! '''Juhani: '''Który gada?! Fascynujące! '''Miś: '''Wszedłeś na mój teren prywatny! A co, by było jakbym był goły? Co? '''Juhani: '''Ale ty jesteś goły. '''Miś: Jak śmiesz! Dał mocnego liścia Juhani. Miś: 'Wynocha! '''Juhani: '''Ech... ''Przystawił misiowi nóż do gardła. '''Juhani: '''Zostaję. '''Miś: Okej. Wypchnął go. Miś: Ale na dworze! Juhani: 'Co?! ''Dostał kulką z farbą w plecy. 'Charles McWerth: '''Trafiony! '''Juhani: '''Ale jako pierwszy? '''Charles: '''Tak! '''Juhani: '... Rzeka Przy rzece przystanęły sobie Risky i T'Ji. Obie usiadły na kamieniu. '''T'Ji: '''Tylko jedna z nas może wygrać. Co zrobimy? '''Risky: To co zwykle. Wrzucimy siebie w jego ręce, a jedna z nas zostanie bezpieczna. T'Ji: '''Jakie to oryginalne. '''Risky: '''No wiem. '''T'Ji: Heh. Musimy tylko jeszcze ponownie rozdzielić Nathaniel'a i Jocelyn. Risky: Masz plan? T'Ji: '''A po co mi plan? Samo się zrobi? '''Risky: Jak? T'Ji: '''Zobaczysz. Rywalizacja ich samych wykończy. Oni są w takiej samej dupie jak my. '''Risky: Doskonale. <3 T'Ji: '''Dziękuję. ^^ ''Risky:' Ale niech sobie nie wyobraża za wiele. '' Cmentarz ''Na cmentarz, który nie dawno powstał. xDDD Przyszli Jocelyn i Nathaniel trzymając się za rękę. xDDD Jocelyn się wtulała do chłopaka. Jocelyn: Strasznie tutaj. Nathaniel: Wiem, ale ważne, że jesteśmy razem. Jocelyn: ;> Nathaniel: 'No tak. ''Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. '''Nathaniel: Masz piękne oczy. Jocelyn: 'No wiem, wiem. '''Nathaniel: ';) Pocałowali się na środku cmentarzu. ''Jocelyn: To było takie sweeeeet. <3'' ''Nathaniel: Tak, tak, tak, tak!'' Rzeka Dziewczyny dalej siedziały na skale i rozglądały się dookoła. 'T'Ji: '''Jeżeli go zauważysz ostrzeż mnie. '''Risky: '''Ta, ta. ''Zmrużyła oczy patrząc w dziwnie poruszające się krzaki. Pierwsze co jej przyszło na myśl to wrzucenie w nie T'Ji, ale powstrzymała się od tego pomysłu i ostrzegła ją. 'Risky: '''Te krzaki są dziwne? '''T'Ji: '''Które? '''Risky: '''Te. ''Wskazała w miejsce, gdzie były krzaki, ale zniknęły. '''T'Ji: Czy ty czasem nie masz urojeń? Risky: '''Ale ja na serio widziałam! '''T'Ji: Następnym razem może idź do okulisty. ''Risky: Ale wy mi wierzycie?! Prawda?!'' T'Ji: Na serio. Risky: 'Ugh! ''Wstała i poszła. Z wody wyłonił się Charles i wycelował w T'Ji. '''T'Ji: Ty? Dostała. T'Ji: Risky, uciekaj! Risky: 'Co? ''Zauważyła kilka kul z farbą lecących prosto na nią. Zrobiła uniki i pobiegła dalej. 'Charles McWerth: '''Szlag! ''Pobiegł za Risky. Cmentarz 'Jocelyn: '''Ale tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni? '''Nathaniel: '''Tak. ''Złapał ją za ręce i przyciągnął do siebie. Złapał ją za pasa i pocałował. 'Jocelyn: '''Hihi. ''Za nimi w tle biegła przerażona Risky. 'Nathaniel: '''Czy to nie Risky? '''Jocelyn: '''Nieważne, całuj. ''Całus trwał w najlepsze, a za nimi w tle Risky napieprzała się z Charles'em. To on je..nął ją fortepianem to ta wybiła mu zęby, a on w odpowiedzi przypalił jej włosy, a ta go wykastrowała, a ci się całowali i mieli wszystko w dupie. xD 'Risky: '''Byście chociaż uciekli papużki! '''Jocelyn: '''Nie. '''Nathaniel: '''A po co? Radzicie sobie nieźle. '''Risky: '''Czemu ich nie zestrzelisz? '''Charles McWerth: '''A no... ''Zestrzelił ich. '''Risky: Wygrałam?! Charles McWerth: '''Nom. '''Juhani: Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! Stał przy nagrobku załamany. Juhani: 'Dlaczego to ta suka wygrała, a nie ja?! To mnie się należy nagroda nie jej! Ugh! ''Wyrwał nagrobek i rzucił prosto w prowadzącego. Ten się schylił. '''Juhani: Nie znacie się na podstawie przetrwania! Nie znacie! Charles McWerth: Nie potrafi przegrać. Nathaniel: 'Żałosne. '''Charles McWerth: '''No to kogo wybierasz do willi, Risky? '''Risky: '''T'Ji! ''T'Ji właśnie przyszła na cmentarz. 'T'Ji: '^^ '''Charles McWerth: No to widzimy się na ceremonii! Przed Ceremonią, Willa 300px Risky i T'Ji weszły do willi. Pierwsze co zrobiły to podeszły do barku się napić. Risky: '''To na kogo głosujemy? '''T'Ji: '''Skoro teraz mamy władzę to trzeba ją wykorzystać! '''Risky: '''To znaczy? '''T'Ji: '''Najsilniejszy rywal w programie musi odejść, czyli Juhani. '''Risky: '''Też nad nim myślałam, ale czy nie lepiej wykończyć go w półfinale? Wiesz... Nie chciałabym finału Nathaniel vs. Jocelyn. '''T'Ji: '''Ja też, ale jakie są na to szansę? Za tydzień znowu wygramy. '''Risky: Jedna z nas wygra. I to od niej zależy kto dostanie się do półfinałów! T'Ji: '''Ty myślisz, że mogłabym cię zdradzić? '''Risky: '''No, a nie? '''T'Ji: '''Słusznie myślisz. Jednak Juhani jak wygra następne zadanie to wywali jedną z nas i nie skopiemy sobie tyłków w finale. A na następny sezon nie ma co liczyć. '''Risky: To już nie wiem. T'Ji: Zrób tak jak ja mówię. Wyjdziemy na tym z zyskiem. Risky: Ech... Przemyślę to, ok? T'Ji: 'Okej! ;) Ceremonia 300px ''Jocelyn, Nathaniel i Juhani przyszli na swoją eliminację. Zasiedli na swoich miejscach i czekali na werdykt jaki miał zaraz zapaść. '''Charles McWerth: Witajcie! Dawnośmy się tu nie widzieli! Chyba od 3 odcinka. Juhani: Bynajmniej. Założył ręce. Charles McWerth: '''Jesteś wściekły, dlaczego? '''Juhani: '''Bo to ja powinienem wygrać, a nie Risky! '''Charles McWerth: Ale mówi się trudno. Jocelyn twoja pierwsza eliminacja! Denerwujesz się? Jocelyn: Nie. ^^ Charles McWerth: '''A ty Nathaniel? '''Nathaniel: '''Nie mam żadnych obaw. ^^ Wiem, że Juhani odpadnie. '''Juhani: Chyba śnisz! Charles McWerth: '''No ja już wiem kto odpadnie, a wy jesteście ciekaw. Nathaniel, spakuj się! '''Nathaniel: CO?! Charles McWerth: Do obozu. ._. Nathaniel: '''Bezpieczny? <3 '''Charles McWerth: '''Tak. '''Nathaniel: '''Jocelyn. <3 '''Jocelyn: Nat. <3 Charles McWerth: Z programem jednak pożegna się ... ... ... ... ...Jocelyn! Jocelyn: '''Huh? ;u; '''Juhani: '''Tak! Narka blondyno! '''Jocelyn: '''Ale to niemożliwe? ;u; One na ciebie głosowały. ;u; '''Juhani: '''Peszek. '''Charles McWerth: Ale to prawda. I to ty Juhani odpadasz. ;u; Taki surprise! <3 'Juhani: '-,- ''Z kamienną twarzą poszedł w stronę łódki, którą odpłynął do domu. '' '''Charles McWerth: '''FINAŁOWA CZWÓRKA! JOCELYN, T'JI, RISKY I NATHANIEL! Kto z nich zgarnie kasę, a kto nie?! Przekonacie się oglądając następne odcinki już finałowe Outlast! Kategoria:Outlast - Odcinki